


First Snow

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: It’s the first time Billy’s seen snow, so you decide to make the most of it





	First Snow

Billy often spent the night in your room ever since you found out how horrible his situation with his father was. Last night was no different. Billy had swiftly made his way into your room before you had fully fallen asleep, kicking off his shoes and clothes within seconds only to make his way to the warmth of your covers.

Billy had woken up before you and went to his usual spot by the window to light up a cigarette. Except, instead of seeing the slightly frosty grass he had become used to, he saw snow. A good couple feet of it, too. Billy, being from California, had never seen snow in his entire life and was unsure how to feel about it. He was bitter as hell about how cold it was outside, but he always heard about how fun the snow was. Plus, he remembered how excited you seemed when you talked about the snow coming.

Billy made his way round to your side of the bed and sat down next to you. You stirred slightly but didn’t wake fully. He placed his hand on your arm, shaking you slightly.

“[Y/N], wake up.” Billy’s voice was soft, as it always was with you. He never raised his voice, never sounded angry. His voice always ran like smooth honey.

“Hm?” You hummed. You didn’t open your eyes; the warmth of your bed was enough to pull you right back into a slumber but you knew Billy would want you to get up.

“It’s snowing outside.” You opened your eyes to look at Billy who had a wide grin spread across his face. You were dubious about the snow, it wasn’t supposed to snow for another few days but you had no reason to not believe Billy.

“You look happier than I thought you would the first time you saw snow.” You sat up and ran a hand through your tangled hair.

“Yeah, well, you seemed excited about the snow before and that’s enough to make me happy.”

You gave Billy a soft kiss on his cheek before getting out of your bed completely. You parents had both already left for work since they had taken up extra shifts to help pay for the holiday season, so it was completely safe for you and Billy to wander about the house.

You made Billy some breakfast. Well, brunch. The two of you never managed to wake up early. After you hungrily scoffed your cereal and toast you decided you would get dressed up to go out in the snow.

“I do not want to walk in that,” Billy said, standing in the doorway of your house. He had insisted that he wasn’t cold but the boy was shaking like a small, frightened chihuahua. He refused to buy an actual winter coat instead of wearing his denim or leather ones all the time.

You rolled your eyes and dragged him outside, closing the door behind you. “You are such a coward, Billy.”

“I am not!” Billy looked offended but you could tell he was faking it.

“Mmhm. So, if I threw a snowball at you right now you wouldn’t freak out?”

“No, I’d be totally chill with it.” You shook your head at his awful pun and swiftly crafted a snowball. It was flying at his chest before he even had a chance to react.

“Shit!” He shouted, brushing snow off of his shirt. He was laughing though, which was a good sign. “I’m gonna get you for that.”

“Oh, yeah, Hargrove? Just try it. You’ve lived in Hawkins for how long? I’ve been here my whole life. I am the snow queen!” You picked up a pile of snow and threw it over your head dramatically, snow falling all over your hair and face.

Billy stood there and just laughed at you, obviously amused at your little performance. He could admit that you did look beautiful with a smile on your face and snow in your hair. “If you get frostbite, don’t blame me.”

“I would 100% blame you because that means you didn’t do a good enough job at keeping me warm.”

Billy walked up to you, his boots crunching the snow beneath him. “This absolutely sucks. I don’t know why you like this so much.”

Billy was completely unguarded with you, you knew that, and so you took the opportunity to shove him playfully down into the snow. “Because I get to do shit like this.”

He shook his head and sat up, trying to get wet snow out of his hair. He tried to act pissed off but he couldn’t help but laugh. “Help me up?”

You held out your hand for him to grab, but Billy was much stronger than you and instead pulled you down on top of him.

“This is more like it.” Billy grinned and planted a kiss on your lips.

“Now you’re the one who’s gonna get frostbite.”

“Worth it.” He pulled you down once more for another kiss, longer this time but still not as long as you’d like. “I am freezing though, can we go back in?”

You nodded your head and heaved yourself up, brushing snow off your jeans. Billy did the same and the two of you walked back inside, hand in hand, to enjoy some hot chocolate and cheesy Christmas movies.


End file.
